Semi-Finals : Asuka vs Mayuri!
by KoolKatDovahkiin
Summary: I said I wasn't doing any more oneshots... I lied. I don't own Naruto, Only Kareth and the rest of the new Genin. The Chunin exams are nearing their conclusion! Now the last Semi-final match is about to begin! Asuka Uzumaki, daughter of the seventh hokage must face off against Mayuri Uchiha, the eldest daughter of the Uchiha clan head, Sasuke himself! Uchi-Uzu Round, begin! RxR


_This is a short, one-shot story centered around a main character of my _

_Naruto Second Generation Fanfiction__. _

_I will be using this one-shot as a way to get to know Asuka and develop her personal abilities and attitude, as well as to show her interactions with Mayuri Uchiha. This story is not to be taken as 'canon' and will most likely not involve the main plot of my fanfiction. Naruto __tm __belongs to Masashi Kishimoto, __Only__ Kareth Seto and the other genin of this next generation belong to me. _

**Semi-Finals : Asuka VS Mayuri!**

The stadium was roaring, she could hear them from the waiting room. The last semi-final match in the Chūnin exam tournament was about to begin. She had defeated everyone who had stood in her way so far. Misane was the only one in their team who had been beaten so far, she had been taken out by one of the rock ninja. Kareth managed to get back at them by absolutely crushing him. He had been amazing in the tournament. Kareth defeated by Kazekage's son earlier in the day, moving on to the final round. It was amazing that Konoha was going to be the only village in the final round. Now Asuka was faced with a terrible battle. She had to fight her… She kept glancing at the top of the stairs behind her, waiting for him to show up.

"He's late… that idiot…" She hung her head, deeply dreading the fight to come. She had seen the other girl fight many times during the time they have known each other, she is a frightening person to behold. She had badly defeated Kareth both times they had fought against one another. Asuka beat Kareth a few times herself, but he had triumphed the last time they dueled. She is on a different level than they are. After each loss, Kareth would stand up (or look up if he was badly hurt) and vow to beat her the next time they fought. Asuka sighed at the thought of her annoying teammate, he is a completely different matter altogether. He is such a pain in the-

"Oi, Asuka!" -and there he is… Kareth jumped down the steps, a few at a time. He stopped about three feet from her and gave her one of his stupid grins. His black hair was the same mess it had always been, and his eyes were green as ever.

"You're late, you stupid dummy-ttebaru!" She started, fuming because of how long it took him to get down here. "My match is about to start!" She yelled, finishing her rant. She didn't know why she was so miffed at him. It was way too easy to get mad at the poor boy, but deep down, she enjoyed his company. That was a thought she didn't like to think.

"Oh boo!" He laughed at her. "I'm here aren't I?" He grinned again, making a proud noise, almost like he knew he was right.. Asuka just stared at him, he had that same grin that always painted his stupid mug. She couldn't believe that Sasuke-sensei actually had the gall to compare him to her father. _They are in no way alike! _"Anyhow, I came to wish you luck!" Asuka smiled at him, it was good to finally be able to talk to him as friends instead of enemies. The whole time they had been part of team four together, Asuka and Kareth would fight. They would call each other names like 'Stupid Seto!' and 'Foolish Uzumaki!'. He is a great guy deep down, Kareth is just awesome at being extremely annoying and obnoxious. "Naruto-ji told me that he and Sakura-ba during your match!" Upon hearing those words, Asuka's face immediately began to turn a bright shade of pink.

"My parent's want you to sit with them-ttebaru!?"

"Yeah! Sasuke-sensei will be there too." The roaring outside was getting so loud it was difficult for the two friends to continue their conversation. The doors opened and the announcer began to make his short explanation of the fight. 'Ladies and Gentlemen! Shinobi and Kunoichi!'

"Good luck, Asuka!"

'For the last semi-final round, we give you a match that has been twenty years in the making! The battle you all have been eagerly waiting for!'

"Watch out for those eyes!" Kareth shot over the announcer, "She is amazing when they activate!" _Amazing? Since when did he call anyone except for sensei and Kakashi-sama amazing?!_ She scoffed, getting annoyed at him. _You never have anything amazing to say about ME…_ "Well I have to go sit, Naruto-ji will be wondering about me!" _Of course he would, you're his favorite genin…_ "Good luck again, I have faith, Asuka!" He smiled as he turned and ran up the stairs, leaving her alone in the room as the calls began for the fight.

'Our first contender, the fiery-hearted, only daughter of the great Seventh Hokage himself! Hailing from Konoha's team four, lead by the Uchiha Clan Head-Sasuke Uchiha… Asuka~ Uzumaki~!'

As she walked out into the arena, she could hear Konoha's ninja cheering for her. She noticed Kenji standing in the corner with one of his team mates. Their Jōnin leader is Sakura Uzumaki, her own mother. Asuka had to fight the third member of that group, easily the strongest ninja in the village. Kenji gave her a thumbs up and smiled. It was an odd thing to do, when realistically he should have been rooting for his own teammate. Then she could hear her father screaming her name. 'Yeah, Asuka! That's my daughter! You kick ass out there-ttebayo!'. She could also hear Kareth cheering for her, it was something she wasn't used to. It made her happy and embarrassed at the same time.

'Our next contender, the beautiful eldest child of the Uchiha and Hyūga family! Daughter of Sasuke Uchiha himself, the strongest genin we have seen so far. She hails from Konoha's team two, lead by the Hokage's wife herself! Mayuri~! Uchiha~!'

Asuka looked back up to Kareth, who was watching Mayuri walk onto the arena, he was transfixed on her as he always was when she was around.

_It's not the sharingan I worry about… It's how you look at her, idiot…_

"Stupid Seto…" She mumbled to herself. Mayuri shot her a sly smile, it seemed as if she knew something that Asuka didn't.

'Uchiha versus Uzumaki! The winner of this round will go on to fight Kareth Seto in the final match!'

The two girls just stared at each other. There was a mental battle taking place between the two of them. Asuka is currently harboring an extreme dislike for Mayuri, and the feeling is definitely mutual. Even if the Uchiha girl shows nothing but kindness and love toward others, she secretly holds a deep hatred for Asuka. She wasn't sure why she hated Mayuri so much, but there was just something about her that Asuka didn't like, at all. Her beauty was unsettling, she seemed like she was _too_ perfect. Mayuri's face was unblemished, and her eyes were black as night. They were what bothered her the most, her eyes seemed to see right through her, as if Mayuri would be able to tell exactly what she was feeling at any given time. Asuka knew at that time, that this battle was going to be chaos.

'Uchi-Uzu round, begin!'

As soon as the words left the announcer's mouth, Asuka rushed forward, placing her hands in her favored position and yelling her father's famous jutsu.

"**Kage Bushin no Jutsu!"**

She summoned five clones and shot off, surrounding the Uchiha girl, Each of the clones made the same seals, it was in the correct order for a certain wind technique.

"**Fūton: Kyūsoku no Jutsu!"**

A great flash of light wrapped itself around each of the Uzumaki clones, it was a technique used to greatly increase the speed of whoever it affected. Asuka glared at Mayuri, as if to really hurt her with this jutsu. "I adapted this technique from a close friend of mine, I'm sure you know which jutsu I am talking about!" She and the rest of her clones spread their arms apart, their right hands facing the ground, their left hands facing the sky. Standing this way, they were each able to help the one to their right form a rasengan, as Asuka still couldn't do it by herself. The six rasengans made a loud resonating sounds that echoed through the stands, it was dead quiet now. Everyone seemed to be holding their breath, as if waiting to see what she would do now. Mayuri on the other hand seemed apathetic, she just stared at Asuka. Her brow was arched as if to say, 'So?' This infuriated Asuka to no end, so she began sending in her clones with their rasengans. The speed boost they received from her haste technique caused them to fly like blurs of color toward Mayuri. They forced their rasengans forward into her. After appearing to connect with their targets, the clones exploded in a burst of white smoke. Asuka wasn't exactly sure that they were supposed to do that, but she didn't care at the time being. Once all of her clones had been sent in, she herself attacked, forcing her rasengan where she expected Mayuri to be. _Watch me, Kareth!_

"**Fūton : Rasen-Staccato!"**

She flew into the smoke, hoping Kareth was seeing how she adapted his jutsu with her own special touches. However when she went into the cloud, her rasengan found no target. The smoke cleared and the Uchiha was nowhere to be seen. Asuka glanced around madly, she had her entire jutsu nullified! _Where the hell could she have gone to!?_

"Above you, Asuka-tan." Asuka's gaze shot up, where Mayuri Uchiha was in the air, her hands in the tiger position. "Prepare yourself, I don't want this match to end this quickly!" _Oh crap! This is going to really hurt-ttebaru!_

"**Katon : Gōkakyū no Jutsu!"**

The great ball of fire hurtled down toward her, Asuka would never evade it in time, so instead of take the full brunt of the attack, he reached down deep inside her, and called upon a different power… a gift from her father to her.

_**Kitsune-Ojiisama!**_

She felt the heavy surge of the nine-tail's chakra. Her crystal blue eyes turned scarlet red, the pupils elongating and sharpening like an animal's. A thick red haze covered her body, cloaking her in a bubbling red chakra, from her rear grew a single bubbling chakra tail that swayed behind her. Her nails and teeth grew and became deadly sharp. Her eye's became ferocious-looking, and on her cheeks appeared three whisker-like marks just like her father has. Her transformation was complete. She had asked the portion of the nine-tails given to her from her father for some of its chakra. This was what she called her 'One-Tailed Mode'. Over the roaring of the crowd, she could hear her father screaming like a madman. _You are SO distracting!_ She could also feel the gazes of Kareth and their sensei. She leapt up into the flame, howling. Lashing out with her arms, she cast the fire away. Mayuri looked slightly surprised as Asuka hurtled toward her. Asuka slashed at her with her newly-sharpened nails, and the Uchiha girl was barely able to dodge in time. She made a face filled with concern as she spun around to counter-attack with a chidori, but Asuka's chakra tail knocked the lightning infused hand away before it could connect.

"Shonna!" Asuka roared as she flipped over and slammed her foot into the other girl's gut, knocking her to the ground. She thought she heard her mother yell 'That's my girl!' Which would be weird since Mayuri is _her_ student. She landed and immediately the nine-tails spoke in her mind.

"_**Girl, use your rasengan ability. The tail will help."**_

"_What?"_

"_**Trust me, your old man did."**_

"_Alright."_

Asuka moved her right hand back behind her, angling herself so that her chakra tail could reach her hand. With its help, she formed a rasengan. It was larger than normal, and its usual sky blue color was replaced with a deeper, darker, almost violet color. She stared back at it, amazed by how powerful and different it felt. _It's…purple? _She turned her attention to the Uchiha girl standing before her and grinned.

"It's my turn, Mayuri!"

Asuka rushed forward, thrusting the rasengan at her fellow leaf ninja and rival.

"**Murasaki no Rasengan!"**

Mayuri must have seen it coming, because she crouched down and struck up at Asuka's arm. **"Jūken!" **The rasengan disappeared from Asuka's hand as the chakra supply was cut off. Mayuri then grabbed her arm and pulled it down as she stood back up, delivering a powerful palm thrust to the Uzumaki's chest. Then she began to strike again and again as Asuka screamed in frenzied pain, lashing out in an attempt to get a good hit on her. In her rage, she managed to get a glimpse of Mayuri's face, her eyes were no longer black. They were scarlet red. _Sharingan..._ The stadium was alive with cheer of excitement, and Asuka's family sat up in the stands along with Sasuke and Kareth.

"Oi, Sasuke."

"I know." The Uchiha head told the seventh hokage. "She has awoken her third tomoe."

"When did she do it?" Naruto asked his friend, confused after never having heard about it.

"I'm not entirely sure myself, it must have been during training." He added, thinking about when exactly it could have been. "Now that I think about it, Hinata was smiling about something a few days ago, but when I asked she told me not to worry about it." Kareth turned to his sensei.

"Sasuke-sensei, what does that mean?"

"Can you not sense it?" Sasuke questioned, raising an eyebrow. He faced his student and activated his own sharingan. "Look into my eyes, how many tomoe marks can you see?"

"The little things around your pupil?"

"Yes, how many are there?" Kareth looked into his sensei's scarlet sharingan eyes, and the counted the marks.

"One… two… three-three!"

"Yes, she now has the same amount." Sasuke concluded, turning back to face the fight.

"Mayuri-dono's eyes… are the same as yours?"

"No-not yet. I have a further advancement of the sharingan, a couple-actually." He answered, not turning away from the battle.

"What does _that_ mean?"

"Just watch, Kareth." Naruto interrupted with a smile. "Just watch and have faith in Asuka-ttebayo!"

"Right!" Kareth grinned at the hokage. The two of them got along like bread and butter. Then Sakura cried out, and Naruto followed suit once he saw what was happening. Mayuri Uchiha stood smiling triumphantly before the Uzumaki girl. Asuka's chakra was nearly gone, the nine-tail's glow had faded and she was covered in various kinds of burns and bruises.

"You did great, Asuka-tan, but this is my win." Mayuri extended a hand to help the girl up in the event that she forfeited the match. But Asuka did not take the hand, she slapped it away and looked up.

"I...won't… give up!" She yelled as she rushed forward with the last of her strength. Mayuri sparked up her chidori and rushed to meet her. She swiped Asuka once, electrocuting her, then she slammed her with the chidori a second time.

"**Chidori Dual Striker!"**

Asuka screamed in pain as she dropped to her knees. Mayuri jumped back and faced the stands where Kareth was sitting. She gave him a little wink, infuriating the Uzumaki girl to no end. and she turned her head to face Asuka.

"Do you surrender, Asuka-tan?"

"No!" Asuka shouted back at her. "My _name_ is Asuka Uzumaki, I won't stop fighting you until this match is over!"

"**Fūton-"**

"So be it, Asuka Uzumaki." She sighed, raising her hand and pointing at the other girl. She unleashed her final jutsu before Asuka could get her's to finish.

"**Raiton : Railgun!"**

Mayuri unleashed a searing-hot stream of electric energy that blasted out from her fingertips, the shock poured over Asuka. The pink haired girl screamed and fell to the ground, unmoving. From the stands, Kareth could sense that she was still alive, so he didn't react poorly. Naruto and Sakura saw this, they knew of his ability to sense chakra. They were able to keep calm because of his lack of a reaction. It told them that their daughter was okay.

'With that last attack, we have a winner! Mayuri~ Uchiha~!

the place erupted in cheers. Mayuri's name was being chanted, the sound echoed throughout the arena. Kareth sighed and jumped down to the floor, scooping up is unconscious teammate. When he glanced over, He and Mayuri locked eyes.

"Are you ready for our fight tomorrow, Kareth-sama?"

"Mayuri...it's just Kareth. Yes I'm ready, tomorrow morning?"

"Yes. I'm looking forward to it." She added with a warm smile, as she deactivated her sharingan and turned around. Kareth watched her leave the arena floor, leaving to take Asuka to the infirmary.

'Come back tomorrow for the final battle in the Chūnin exams! Mayuri Uchiha versus Kareth Seto!'

Kareth sighed as he walked, holding the unconscious Uzumaki girl in his arms.

"**Let's go, you stupid pinkie."**


End file.
